Living In Family Fatal Frame
by DarkAngel Aquilla
Summary: apakah kamu tau bagaimana mafuyu bisa pacaran ama Kirie? Gini the Story!


Hai, selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam .  
My name is Dark Angel mungkin ada faktor tertentu yang membuat nama gue dark, kayak misalnya mata gue hitam, rambut hitam, pikiran hitam (?), atau orangnya yang memang hitam (Fir : memang loe itu imut D.A .. itam mutung gituh dinjek ama D.A.). Tapi perasaan kalo pikiran . gimana injeknya, ituh kan Cuma pikiran.  
Nah, sekarang kuperkenalkan lagi dua teman setia saya dalam membuat fan-fic ini . First, kenapa kupanggil First karena dia abis keluar dari Rumkit Jiwa digerek Fir panggil aja FIR daripada First gaya amat, amat aja gak gaya padahal First itu Cuma pikiranku yang pertama.  
Second, udah bekas tukang nyolot lagi di lempar ke inti bumi tapi tenang dia udah ada pawangnya (Sec : woi, D.A. emang gue uler apa pake pawang segala . D.A. : loe bukan ular tapi AN$%NG). Second adalah pikiran yang kedua. Panggil aja SEC (D.A. : daripada lari ke mamanya n bilang kalo gw jahat panggil dia pikiran second/bekasdicekek SEC).  
Sec : Fir kemana author sinting itu?  
HENINGGGG .  
Sec : Woi loe kemana Fir ikut-ikutan D.A. loe, wah dasar gw ditinggalin!  
SEMENTARA ITU  
D.A. : ye loe Kalah Fir!  
Fir : Dasar gila diliatin orang tau ! (D.A. gak nyadar dari tadi di time zone di liatin orang banyak karena orang gak bisa liat Fir namanya juga pikiran siapa yang liat! )  
D.A. & Fir : ayo balik ke cerita!  
Sec : D.A. Fir .. D.A : setaaannn kuntilanak beranakkkk!  
Fir : latah loe D.A. TIDAAAAAAKKK!  
D.A. n FIR mati dikaki eh salah ditangan Sec,  
Sec : Thank you .  
D.A : MAYUUU eh, salah SECOOND I m sorry, I m sorry (Mio : eh D.A . itu kata-kata gw bego n knapa namanya second bukan Mayu? Emang kakak gw barang bekas apa maen tonjok-tonjokkan ama Sec)  
Fir : hah sudah ah Disclaimer , Fatal Frame is Belongs To Tecmo Seandainya gue bikin duplikatnya tecmo emang kunci Fatal Frame 4 pasti di PS2 & pasti kakak gw maen tuh Fatal Frame 4 . (Fir : kenapa harus kakak loe?, D.A. : emang loe gak tau apa gw kan buta maen game apalagi PS napa sih!), (Sec : kenapa loe tau jalan ceritanya Fatal Frame kalo belom maen? , D.A. : kan gue nonton kakak gue maen)  
ENJOY IT  
Living In Family Chapter 1 Hinasaki Family Miku s Curse 8 Tahun yang Lalu ..  
Suasana hening menyelimuti keluarga Hinasaki Fir : weitsss puitis amat sih sampai seketika .. miku berteriak pada Mafuyu kak Mafuyu sialan, masa kameranya pake buat motret-motret cewek di pemandian air panas sihh Nakal sih boleh tapi ini sih kelewatan yee siapa juga motret cewek di pemandian, ada juga loe yang ngintipin cowok pas di pemandian sok kece aja loe ngintipin cowok! Mau makan Mafuyu disangka nanti kanibal jadi Mamaaaa . Kak Mafuyu ngambil kamera Obscura baru tau kamera obscura bisa memfoto gituan kukira Cuma bisa foto setan punya Miku . Mamamaaaaa. Karena dengar teriakan Miku mamanya pun datang ada apa curabuset nih anak gw teriakannya kenceng amat? Eh, Miku kenapa lagi dengan Mafuyu! Sambil ngelap ingusnya di baju Mafuyu di guling-gulingin ama mafuyu liat tuh semua isi kameranya kakak . Sambil nunjuk kamera Obscuranya pake jarinya yang kayak cacing karena Miku itu kurus ditabok Miku  
Mamanya pun mengambil kamera dari Mafuyu eh mafuyu apa ini isinya! karena saking keselnya Mafuyu digantung sama mamanya di pohon jambu monyet kayak jualan daging obralan.  
daging segar, daging sehat ayo murah hanya 100jeti 1gr ayo siapa mau beli Sec Dibakar ama Mafuyu hehe kehidupan yang lucu..  
Flashback End Mikuuu . Mana makanannya laper nehhh! Kata Mafuyu kayak mau mati mati aja loe  
sabar yach, Ayang kan lagi masak mmuahhh. Jabe betul itu Miku Fir dilempar kamera ama Miku ih najis amat manggil gw ayang-ayang segala geli tau HIIII . Sambil rasanya mau cekek mafuyu n lempar dia ke Hellish Abbys napa sih gak bisa di bercandain dikit terlalu kaku loe kak, hari ini mau kemana? tanya orang gila Fir esmosi n di cekek ampe mati ama Mikui.  
oh, gw mau pergi ke Himuro Mansion ngeliatin Si mentor gw Junsei takamine Tapi Miku malah kaget sekaget-kagetnya JENG-JENG-JENG-JENG wuapa kak, Himuro Mansion Lebay loe gila apa disana kan banyak penunggunya kayak tukang sate, tukang bakso, tukang Ma Fu yung Hai Heh Mafuyu sudah geleng-geleng kepala daripada disini ketemu ama Mikus Got Tikus Got males gw bau loe ^^ emang kakak pergi ama siapa? tanya miku berlagak bego (Miku : Capek gw marahin loe sambil toyor pala Sec n Fir), (D.A. : kenapa gak sekalian loe masak aja Sec n Fir, Miku? dikulitin ama Sec n Fir)  
ama dua orang idiot editor plus assistant gw buat novel Baru dijotos ama ke-2 orang itu Karena merasa udah telat jadi nyosor aja ninggalin Miku yang lagi masak bekal perjalanan Mafuyu dengan temannya yang super banyak eh ditinggalin Woi, kakak sialan Kukutuk kau bakal ada setan yang jatuh cinta ama loe! tapi karena malas dengerin bacot Miku langsung aja pergi .  
While Sec : gw baru tau kenapa Kirie bisa jatuh cinta ama Mafuyu itu karena kutukannya Miku toh Fir : kayaknya sih iya . iya kan D.A.?  
D.A. : mau bunuh Sec & Fir itu kan Fan-Fic gw bego bukan cerita aslinya! Kalau itu cerita aslinya bisa di gerek ama mereka tau udah balik lagi ceritanya Back Again Miku terpaksa nungguin kakaknya yang kurang dihajar ajar itu. Tapi pas mau nelpon ke-HPnya Mafuyu eh . Malah bunyi tuuut .tuuut tuuut. yang dia dengar. Miku berpikir jangan-jangan Mafuyu mati deh . Miku sedikit sedih karena kakaknya menghilang tanpa kabar, tapi jangan salah Miku bukan kerena kehilangan kakaknya yang tercinta Fir : wuihhh cinta apaaan? tapi karena rasanya mau nyumpelin mulut kakaknya ama bekal yang dia buat beberapa minggu yang lalu sadis loe miku Basi-basi deh biarin aja dia mati kata Miku sadis.  
Akhirnya Miku pergi ke Himuro Mansion dan apa yang terjadi The End.

Fir : setan loe D.A. masa sampe situ aja lanjutin donk. Masa buat orang penasaran malah bilang THE END!  
Sec : iya, kok singkat + aneh bener kok langsung THE END gak banget deh !  
D.A : udah ya . Gw mau BOBO dulu jadi GOOD NIGHT Mafuyu : eh, Dark Angel sialan. Gw gak dikasih cerita bagus-bagus dikit apa ! udah sial AUTHOR NYA YANG BEGO Miku : iya nih, masa di fan-fic itu gw sadis sialan loe ..!  
D.A : grooook-grook, ampe ilernya jatoh  
Satu Kampung Fatal Frame : Woi, sahur-sahur ..  
D.A : masih tidur pake ngorok lagi  
Satu Kampung Fatal Frame : D.A di keroyokin ama mereka semua karena gak lanjutin cerita anehnya

IN Himuro Mansion Mikupun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke Himuro Mansion (Sec : berani apaan loe? Kemaren aja loe sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur gw karena petir), (Miku : injek kaki Sec eh, jangan bilang-bilang tau malu dibaca readers!) dia juga membawa kamera Obscura pemberian ibunya(D.A : siapa tau ada cowok cakep di Mansion itu jepret-jepret Deh difoto Miku karena dikirain setan)  
Saat di Himuro Mansion, Miku merasa ada hal aneh disana dan banyak gangguan yang di terimanya (Fir & Sec : Rasain!). apalagi setan yang berkeliaran disana, tapi untung ada kamera Obscura punya mamanya Miku (D.A. : yey, mempunyai kekuatan lensa dari -100 sampai 100 dioptri, memiliki titik fokus pada setan, memiliki memori alam baka, bentuknya yang antik, dan yang paling penting bisa memfoto setan timur-barat. Hanya gratisss!),(Fir : kamera bagus kok gratis?), (D.A. : kan dari mamanya Oneng!).  
Sebenarnya itu camera bukan punya mamanya Miku, tapi di dapat oleh neneknya Miku. Gini ceritanya,  
Flashback Waktu neneknya Mikoto, lagi maen-maen dengan kamera obscura yg ditemukannya di Himuro mansion. Yae ibunya buyutnya Miku kaget pas tau kalo Mikoto hilang beserta 4 orang yang ke Himuro Mansion. Yae pun curiga kalo kamera obscura itu yang menyebabkan Mikoto menghilang, akhirnya dengan keahliannya, Yae ngutak-atik kamera itu hingga jadi dodol kamera (Yae : eh, gw bkn lulusan teknik mesin). Tapi ketika melihat hal-hal yang sangat mengerikan akibat kamera itu Yae pun bunuh diri. Sementara Ryozo Munakata juga meneliti kamera itu hingga akhirnya membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dan nasibnya pun berakhirnya disitu oleh Kirie. Anehnya setelah kedua ortunya meniggal Mikoto pun di temukan dan diangkat sebagai anak oleh orang lain. Hingga mempunyai anak dan cucu yaitu Miku dengan Mafuyu. Tapi miku belum tau kalo Kirie yang membunuh keluarga neneknya.(Sec : kasian banget Miku gak diceritain anak tiri loe),(Miku : bilang lagi gw sate loe!)  
End Secara tidak sengaja Miku melihat sesosok cewek yang sedang nangis di lantai atas mansion itu. Tapi cewek itu terlihat pucat pasi dan ternyata ENG-ING-ENG si cewek itu gak punya kaki spontan Miku kaget melihat cewek itu,  
permisi mbak, mbak liat kakak saya gak? kata Miku dengan nada sedikt bergetar karena takut.  
Tapi setan itu malah balik marah-marah oh jadi kau adiknya mafuyu! Karena kau, karena kau . Dengan begonya miku menjawab (Miku : jangan panggil gw bego) emank kenapa yach mbak? Emang mbak kakak saya itu emang super nyebelin bayangin aja gw di suruh ngerjain tugas di rumah eh dia malah asyik-asyikan maen game! Huh, emang dia itu nyebelin mbak! wuapa! Ternyata Mafuyu-kun orangnya begitu? kaget Kirie karena baru tau mafuyu kayak gitu iya mbak Mafuyu-kun .. tapi tiba-tiba suasana hening ..  
apa kenapa mbak panggil kakak gw pake KUN segala! SIAPA LOE? Miku kaget ternyata setan ini tau kakaknya n paggilnya pake KUN segala lagi! Ganjen bener nih setan.  
oh, iya gw baru pdkt ama Mafuyu-kun^^. Nama gw Kirie atau bisa dibilang calon kakak ipar loe gitu! kata Kirie sambil nyengir gak jelas Kirie : ini gw peringatan loe-loe pada  
gara-gara kau Mafuyu menolak menikah denganku karena dia belum izin denganmu kalau mau PDKT denganku. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi gw jadi takut nanti kalo gw istrinya Mafuyu bisa dijadiin pembantu deh Gw! Oh, My ! Kirie pun memulai pose aneh yihaaa, Honey Bunny Sweety lets take a chance on me, take me home tonight you ll never regret it, coz I am so sexy lets take a chance on me, come on treat me right and you ll never guilty guilty GUILTY! Nyanyian Kirie parah kayak orang gagu ditabrak mobil digaplok Kirie  
MIKUUUU .. awas ! teriak Kirie.  
Tapi Miku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya beneran pacaran ama setan, batin Miku buset dah, ini kakak gw bukannya nyari bahan untuk novel eh malah dapat calon istri bener-bener nih kakak gw! seketika itu pula Miku pingsan, tapi untungnya Mafuyu datang dan mengangkat tubuh Miku. (Mafuyu : ya ampun makan apa loe Miku selama gw pergi berat amat!), (Kirie : angkat aja kenapa sih kan, itu adek loe), (Sec : iya Dasar Loe Kirie bikin Miku pingsan aja n loe juga Mafuyu angkat satu orang cewek aja gak bisa lembek loe), (Mafuyu n Kirie : sambil nendang Sec BERSISIK eh salah BERISIK LOE!).  
ehh dimana aku? Miku yang setengah sadar melihat Wajah Kirie dan Wua . SETAN ALAS KRIBO NUNGGING PAKE SAOS TOMAT . GYAAAA MENJAUH DARIKUUUU! eh, setan alas, eh, KRIBO! Ngagetin aja Loe Miku udah tau gw latah! Kirie kesel dibilangin kribo padahal gini-gini dia JELEK Cantik (D.A. : gw mau muntah HUWEEK)  
Datang lah Mafuyu kedalam kamar Kirie Kirie-chan (Fir : pake chan lagi), bisa bicara dengan Miku berdua? Bisa kok dan pastikan kali ini dapat persetujuan dari Miku Okay! kata Kirie sambil nge-Wink.  
hmm, Miku kakak ayo pulang aku gak mau kakak kawin ama setan walaupun cantik! Miku pun terus merengek pada mafuyu tapi,  
bukannya kakak gak mau pulang tapi, kakak . tapi kenapa kak? HUWEEEE rengek Miku ! (Sec n Fir : muka Miku aneh di makan ama Miku)  
udah ah, dasar manja ngerengek aja terus dari tadi! Gak mau kalah miku menjawab daripada kakak tukang nyusahin, pasti Kak Kirie ( sejak kapan dia manggil Kirie kakak) bakal sengsara idup ama kakak! akhirnya mereka berdua maen tendang-tendangan (Mafuyu n Miku : D.A . dengan aura pembunuh), (D.A. : iye iye ah kakak ama adek sama saja ^^)  
dulu Kirie selalu sendirian di masion ini! kata Mafuyu dengan nada sedih.  
sendiri apanya orang dari beberapa hari yang lalu banyak temennya kok Miku pun menambah banyak urusan Mafuyu.  
yaelah, ini anak. Kan ku bilang dulu sebelum dia mati! Mafuyupun mulai kesal dengan Miku.  
tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui! kata Mafuyu dengan sok cool. Kirie dulu pernah membunuh keluarga nenek Mikoto! Mafuyu pun mulai muram.  
terus kenapa kakak mau nikah ama setan itu jelas-jelas dia udah bunuh keluarga kita! Miku terus cemburut. Mafuyu mulai panik karena takut Miku gak setuju kalo dia ikut ama Kirie tapi Miku menjawab emang gimana ceritanya kak!^^ dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.  
liat aja flash back yang tadi . Tambah gregetanlah Mafuyu ama si Mikus got ini.  
ihhh pelit! (D.A. : bukannya pelit oneng tapi cape nulisnya) kalo gitu kenapa Kirie bisa suka ama kakak! Flashback AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN Dulu Kirie dikurung dalam Himuro mansion. Kirie hanya dapat melihat dunia dari celah-celah tempat dia dikurung (Fir : kasihan nasibmu Kirie!) (Kirie : hiks..hiks thanks tisunya). Tapi Kirie jatuh cinta pada seorang cowok. Karena Kirie akan di korbankan untuk mansion itu, otomatis Kirie gak boleh jatuh cinta ama siapapun (Kirie : malangnya nasibku ) tapi gilanya Kirie nekat dan pacaran ama tuh orang. Priest tau kalo Kirie pacaran ama cowok yang nginep di mansion itu. Soalnya, tiap kali naruh makanan di tempat cowok itu tempat makanannya ato makanannya pasti bentuk lope-lope pink, baru barangannya jadi pink semua. (D.A. : waduh bahaya nih ada setan jatuh cinta)  
Akhirnya priest membunuh cowok tersebut. Ketika ditanya oleh Kirie priest menjawab kalau cowok itu udah pulang. Hari pengorbanan kiriepun makin dekat, ketika hendak melakukan upacara Kirie mendengar bahwa priest itu membunuh pacarnya. Kirie marah sekali sampai pada hari pengorbanannya dan saat Kirie mati dia masih gak bisa terima kenyataan bahwa pacarnya dibunuh. Akhirnya upacara itu gagal dan Kirie bangkit dari kematiannya dan selalu membunuh siapa saja yang masuk ke Himuro Mansion tapi gak tau kenapa malah Mafuyu yang hidup, ternyata . Mafuyu mirip pacarnya yang dibunuh oleh priest.  
End AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN terus ceritanya kakak suka dengan kak Kirie? sepertinya begitu!^^? Sebenernya dia cantik tapi sayangnya dia udah Mati. Jadi kalo kau sudah pergi dari Mansion ini aku bakal nyusul Kirie! muka Mafuyu pun berubah merah dan sedikit sedih karena akan berpisah dengan adiknya.  
HORREEE! anehnya Miku pun loncat-loncat kegirangan mendengar hal itu.  
woi, kenapa sih udah tau kakaknya mau pergi malah loncat-loncat gak jelas! heran Mafuyu.  
gak Cuma seneng aja ternyata kutukanku bisa jadi kenyataan! Wah berarti aku hebat dong.  
kutukan apa? kata Mafuyu pikun beberapa minggu lalu pas kau pergi tinggalkanku dengan bekal yang sudah busuk sekarang! mulai lagi keluar tanduk merah Miku.  
ya sorry, waktu itu gw udah telat neng! Jadi gimana nih kau setuju gak? gak! pokoknya aku gak setuju kakak kawin ama setan miku terus aja mencak-mencak gak jelas.  
jadi kau gak setuju ya . Kata Kirie sambil ngebawa the (Sec : kok ada the di tempat itu)  
Akhirnya Miku dengan Kirie main kejar-kejaran. Mafuyu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka. Miku langsung mengarah kan sebuah cermin kearah Kirie nih, lihat muka loe! Dan langsung Kirie bercermin dengan pose-pose aneh Miku juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop apalagi Mafuyu yang ngeliatin mereka berdua dari tadi udah jawdrop. Langsung ngambil kesempatan Miku mukul Kirie hingga jatuh dan tiba-tiba muncul hantu Kirie kecil (Fir: gak tau dateng darimana nih hantu!) dan berkata pada Kirie lakukanlah tugas mu! Dengan lesu Kirie menuju gerbang Himuro Mansion dan hampir menutupnya terima kasih kata-kata terakhirnya sangat sedih.  
Mafuyu gak bisa ngebiarin Kirie sendirian tapi Miku menariknya ayo kita kabur kak! Mafuyu bilang pada Miku sebaiknya aku menemaninya,(D.A : boleh juga ni cowok) pergilah dari sini aku akan menyusul Kirie! Miku terdiam dan dia mengejar Mafuyu tapi anehnya dia langsung terbangun di depan Himuro mansion. Miku pun langsung pulang kerumahnya yang kembali sepi ..(Miku : kebanyakan titiknya woi..!), nanti liat aja ndiri.  
Suara ketukan pintu mengusik keheningan Miku, dan Miku membuka Pintu siapa yah ? The End Kisah Miku dimuat Dalam Chapter 3 Judulnya belom tau D.A. , Fir, & Sec : Makasih telah membaca fanfic gak jelas ini!  
Kampung Fatal Frame : heh kau D.A!  
D.A : kenapa Cuma gw yang di marahin Fir & Sec juga kok!^^ Kampung Fatal Frame : BIARINNNN . D.A . MATI KAU Miku : apa maksud D.A apa ya banyak banget titiknya?  
Sec & Fir : maksud D.A. adalah Quiz dimana kalian ngitung semua titik dalam fanfic ini! Lebih baik gak usah siapa juga yang mw ngitung titik D.A : Review Yah mati karena bonyok abis digebukin 


End file.
